


Fill Me Up

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Watching Victor skate his new Eros choreography was eye-opening for Yuuri in more ways than one.(Alternative title: An Exploration of Yuuri Katsuki's Totally Canon Pregnancy Kink.)





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a tweet where someone said that not everything you create has to be your best. So this is that, lmfao. Have a short little self-indulgent thing while I continue to work on my newest project, a multi-chapter AU!

_Pleasure followed by pleasure…_  
  
Yuuri gripped his dick harder, hissing at the little drop of precum that rolled down the tip. He pulled his blanket up to his mouth and bit it, trying to stave off the whimpers falling from his lips.  
  
_One just drowns in it._  
  
They escaped anyway. Yuuri threw his head back against his pillow and arched his back. His shaking thighs fell open into a butterfly shape as he unconsciously thrust his hips into the air, fingers curled into the bedsheet in an effort to anchor himself down. The blanket slipped from his lips as his breath started to hitch.  
  
_Such eros._  
  
Yuuri’s palm grew slicker with precum as he pulled down his foreskin, desperately trying not to let his mind return to what he’d been imagining back at the rink. He panted out a little moan as his dick twitched in his hand.  
  
_So hot…_  
  
He couldn’t help it. He moved his left hand to rest up on the side of his stomach, caressing the curve it made with his arched back. Yuuri felt his thighs tense and gasped as he came, cum shooting across his tummy.  
  
It took him a moment to recover, trying to steady his heartbeat. He skimmed a hand across his stomach, swirling his finger in the cum surrounding his belly button. Yuuri’s face grew hot as the shame settled in, and he opened his eyes to glance at the wall separating his room from Victor’s. His door remained closed, and the only thing he could hear were the cicadas outside. Yuuri turned his face into his pillow, trying to block out his thoughts.  
  
He couldn’t believe he’d imagined that in practice, let alone fantasized about it here, in his room, with his new coach barely twenty feet away from him behind that wall. But he couldn’t help it, visualizing yet again the sensual movement of Victor’s body gliding across the ice, almost obscene in the way it curved and spiraled.  
  
_It’s enough to make even me, a man, pregnant._  
  
~~~  
  
Three months passed before Yuuri let himself remember that night again.  
  
It was July, and he’d just had a particularly lackluster masturbation session. Yuuri lay on his side under the covers, flipping through an adult toy site on his phone a little self-pityingly. If he couldn’t have Victor, he could at least have a new toy.  
  
He skipped the anal beads section. Too small. He skimmed the cock rings and handcuffs. Not like they’d be any fun alone. He paused at the vibrating panties, but decided against it. Victor would definitely notice if he were wearing something vibrating during practice. He grew bored, eventually tapping on the link for dildos. Maybe they would have something a little better than the too-thin one he owned now.  
  
After ten pages of too-similar silicone dicks, nothing really held his interest. He yawned, figuring he’d look for something in the mall the next time he went. Yuuri made to close his browser when something caught his eye, stilling his hand. He felt his cock shift in his boxers, much more interested than it had been an hour ago, and shakily rose to run and grab his credit card.

 

Four days and eighty dollars later, Yuuri writhed on his back, a fat orange dildo shoved up inside him.  
  
“Mmph, mm, mmm—!”  
  
He drew the dildo out of himself slowly, only to ram it back in until he could feel its base against his balls. His rim was straining, stretched pink around the shaft and gripping it so sweetly. The soft head tickled his prostate and Yuuri felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Ha, haaaa,” Yuuri panted, each thrust of the dildo inside him spreading warmth throughout his body. “Ahh, V-Victor, fuck me—”  
  
But Yuuri’s orgasm danced away from him, his body too overwhelmed. He let out a huff of frustration and sat up on his knees, willing himself to relax so he could enjoy it. Refusing to pull the cock out of himself, he angled his hips until the dildo stood straight up, its base flat against the mattress. Reaching behind himself to hold it down, he waited for his heartbeat to slow and carefully lowered himself onto its girth.  
  
“Victor, the head’s too big,” he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he felt the tip push through his entrance. “You won’t f-fit…”  
  
Yuuri’s thighs shook with the strain of impatience. As much as he wanted to ram it back inside and make himself blind with pleasure, he knew dragging it out would be worth it.  
  
“Victorrrr, you’re stretching me so tight… I caaa, c-can’t take any more of you—”  
  
He bit his lip as the fantasy played through his mind. Victor always pushed him beyond his limits, always encouraged him to go the extra mile. He’d coax Yuuri through it, whispering sweet nothings and stroking his hair as he pushed in little by little.  
  
“H-how much more, Victor?” He swore under his breath, loving the feel of the dildo spreading him open so wide. “You mean… the h-head’s not even all the way in?”  
  
It really was large, even with Yuuri’s prior prep work. He carefully pushed his hips down another inch, going as slowly as he knew Victor would their first time and attempting to relax his clenching muscles.  
  
“You’re already in so _far_ , Victor,” Yuuri moaned, voice cracking on his coach’s name. He eased himself onto the remaining seven inches, whimpers tumbling out, until he could breathe again. “Do I feel good, warming up your cock like this?”  
  
Careful not to hit his prostate, he pulled himself slowly off the toy and back down a few times until all traces of pain had disappeared and he was left with hunger. Yuuri grabbed the lube and poured some more of the liquid sloppily over where his hole sucked in the dildo. What lube didn’t drip down his thighs he felt seep into him, the cool temperature eliciting a low groan from the back of his throat.  
  
“C-can you feel how nice and— ah! wet I am for you, Victor? How ready I am? You’ve prepared me so nicely with your fat, heavy cock…”  
  
Despite his solitude, Yuuri blushed a little at hearing himself say that out loud. He was confident that Victor couldn’t hear him through the wall, or else he would never have dared open his mouth.  
  
But if he _were_ there, with Yuuri... what would he do next? He’d want to surprise him, like always, right?  
  
Heart racing, Yuuri let himself drop down and almost screamed.  
  
Yuuri thought he may have orgasmed without coming, so intense was the sensation. Pleasure radiated out from inside him and he was left gasping for air. Now fully seated on his knees, the dildo curved at the perfect angle inside him, pushing against his tummy.  
  
It was too much, but _god_ was it good.  
  
He switched to shimmying his hips, imagining himself riding Victor, shifting back and forth on his cock. In his enthusiasm, the twin bed started to move underneath him, creaking in its old age. He glanced up from under his bangs at the door that separated him from Victor and paused. It was two in the morning— Victor was definitely asleep. He wouldn’t let his anxiety keep him from this, not when he hadn’t made himself feel this good in months.  
  
He kept going, working up to a brutal pace and starting to feel the sweat gather on his upper thighs.  
  
“Victor, Victor, you’re so deep, I’m so close—”  
  
He threw himself onto his stomach, not letting go of the dildo for a second, pounding it back in and rutting against the sheets. Having firmly decided there was no way Victor could _actually_ hear him, he let himself indulge a little with a second fantasy. What if Victor really were awake and could hear him right now, moaning his name like his life depended on it? What if he were touching himself in that other room, spread out on that obnoxiously large bed, waiting to hear Yuuri come so he could let himself go? Or waiting for Yuuri to call out to him, to ask him to ram his own cock inside instead of the silicone…  
  
Yuuri’s nerves came alive, sensation running down his arms and legs like water. He couldn’t last much longer than this, but he needed to time it just right.  
  
“Victorrrr, I’m right there, please, _please_ , _ahhhh,_ make me come!!”  
  
As he felt his balls tighten, Yuuri held his breath and pressed the button in his left hand.  
  
Hot, thick liquid splashed inside him. Stream after stream piled up as he cried out and spilled all over his sheets, coating them thoroughly. He kept coming, his body seemingly trying to produce enough cum to match what he held inside his ass.  
  
He felt so wet, so dirty, and so entirely satisfied.  
  
_Fuck, Victor._  
  
Eventually Yuuri sat up and slowly pulled out the dildo, groaning a little from the stimulation. He was exhausted. He hadn’t had that good of an orgasm in months, not since he’d first seen Victor skate _Eros_ on their rink.  
  
Yuuri’s eyelids started to droop as stretched out. He hummed at the pleasant stickiness dripping out of him onto the towel he’d laid out and smiled, twirling the squirting dildo around in his fingers.  
  
“Ah, Victor… I’m sure you’ve gotten me pregnant now.”  
  
He pulled his blanket up to his chin and snuggled into it, closing his eyes happily and sighing against his pillow.  
  
_I’m going to get so full._  
  
~~~  
  
Yuuri’s stomach hurt.  
  
It was September, and he’d just placed first in the Chugoku-Shikoku-Kyushu Regional. As a reward, he’d been allowed katsudon for the first time since Victor had moved here. With a wink, his mother had given him an extra helping, and by the end of the meal he was stuffed.  
  
Yuuri sipped some of the ginger ale he’d brought up to his room to help with the pain and ran a hand slowly over his stomach. With such a slim form, his belly tended to protrude after big meals— which, of course, was the point. The skin felt hard under his hand, solid and stretched.  
  
Yuuri’s cock pushed up against his navel in interest. Setting down his drink, he walked back to the end of his room and pushed open his closet door, searching for the shopping bag he’d carefully stowed away last weekend. He found it near the back, clothes folded neatly inside with the tags removed.  
  
With a quick glance to double-check he’d shut his bedroom door, Yuuri stripped quickly. He pulled on his new stockings and pulled the soft material of the dress over his head. He felt a bit ridiculous, having spent money on something like this— but that was quickly driven out of his mind once he turned to look at himself in the mirror and almost choked.  
  
He looked stunning.  
  
The silky white chemise hung loosely from the straps on his shoulders, falling just past his hips and barely covering his balls. The silk material caressed his skin where it touched, flowing like water and shimmering in the moonlight from his window.  
  
But what really drew his attention was the collection of blue crystals that gathered underneath his breast to form an empire waist. He’d always liked that color, for some reason, and they’d caught his eye the moment he’d walked into the lingerie shop. The crystals formed an arch and cinched the fabric together, highlighting where his pecs ended and his tummy began and making him look much bigger than he really was.  
  
Yuuri stroked the silk unconsciously, eyeing the lace thigh-highs that curved up his legs innocently, stopping just shy of his stretch marks. He couldn’t hate his stretch marks today, not when they fit in so perfectly with the character he was trying to create. Yuuri turned, twirling for himself in the mirror, and blushed a little when the hem rode up over his ass.  
  
With a hand pushing on the small of his back, Yuuri hummed and turned to admire his profile. His tummy looked so pretty and _round_ from this angle. He felt his dick grow larger until he could see it pushing out against the fabric, head already budding with precum and staining the inside of the chemise.  
  
Victor had done _such_ a good job, knocking him up like this.  
  
He went over to his desk and pulled out his toy bag from the bottom drawer, tossing it lightly onto his bed before climbing onto it himself. He took out his new favorite toy and refilled it with the fake cum, licking his lips as he imagined it filling him up. When finished, he set the remote control next to his pillow where he could easily grab it in the throes of passion.  
  
_I won’t last long like this_ , he thought to himself as he stretched out against the pillows and stroked his cock. He was fully hard and needed something inside him, immediately. Pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers, he set to work, stretching himself with two fingers, then three, then four.  
  
With a shaky moan, he grabbed the dildo and pushed it in, all the way to the hilt this time. He adjusted to it quickly, keeping the pace in and out slow but forceful. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch, eyes on his stomach. His full tummy looked so pretty, filling out the chemise.  
  
He just wished it were bigger.  
  
Yuuri grabbed one of his rounded throw pillows and pushed it roughly up under his chemise, groaning at its softness against his skin. _Yes, better_. The fabric strained to accommodate the pillow, already having been a little tight around his middle. He wasn’t able to see his dick over the hill of his stomach anymore, even when he tried sitting up. Yuuri ran his hand over the top of the chemise, feeling the pillow underneath, and felt his cock jerk violently. He spasmed around the dildo and pushed it deeper and deeper until he cried out with the intensity of it all.  
  
The idea of Victor fucking Yuuri like this, hard and slow, when he was already so big, so far along in his pregnancy…  
  
Yuuri was right on the edge, but he wanted Victor’s release before he came this time. He needed it, needed more of Victor in him.  
  
“Oh, Victor, _VICTOR—_ !”  
  
Yuuri pressed the button and felt the liquid spurt inside, soaking his ass in cum. He was right there, toes curling, back arching. _Fuck,_ he was going to come with so much of Victor’s seed inside him, with his _child_ inside him—  
  
Two quick knocks sounded and the door opened to reveal Victor himself, rubbing at his eyes sleepily and holding a toothbrush.  
  
“Yuuri, did you call me? I was just going to brush my teeth and I thought I heard my name—”  
  
He stopped in his tracks as he took in a dolled-up, filled-up, and what looked like a _knocked-up_ Yuuri sprawled out on his bed, mahogany eyes wide and staring up at Victor in arousal and horror.  
  
Victor’s mouth dropped open as the toothbrush slipped from his grasp and fell onto the tatami mat, noise deafening in the sudden silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> What are endings? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll let you decide for yourselves what happens next.  
> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment! They really encourage me to keep writing and make me super happy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter


End file.
